Nothing Better
by countb00zy
Summary: Quinn has a younger sister. That sister has eyes for Brittany. Brittana AU fic, side Faberry.
1. New Faces

**ohhailo. sooo this is my first fic, and it's a little sloppy so i iz sorry :/. But anyways, i hope to get the ball rolling on this story pretty quick because i have much in store for these fine ladies.**

**i really hope you enjoy!**

McKinley High School was filled with many new faces. The senior class inspected them all closely, already making snap judgements and deciding on a scale of 1 to 10 how much they were going to make the next year living hell -for the selected freshman they chose to prey upon. Santana and Brittany walked slowly down the hallway, pinky linked, while each girl analyzed the class schedule of the other.

Santana did not worry about this year; the school was her oyster and anyone who dared to question that, was in line for a particularly harsh beating, or social homicide. However Santana did worry slightly, although not about herself, about the tall blonde that casually bounced and strolled beside her. Santana, well, she loved that girl, and even while she would not admit it to anyone, or to herself for that matter, everyone knew.

They knew by the way Santana would dismember anyone who came CLOSE to hurting Brittany, by the work Santana would put in finding flaws in every boy or girl Brittany had sex with. They knew by the way Santana touched Brittany in the hallways, and the way they noticed her eyes wander towards her friend in the locker room after Cheerios practice. It was obvious to everyone, and the incoming freshman would be sure to find out this same fact after a day or two in McKinley.

Brittany on the other hand, had little problem admitting to whoever would listen that she loved Santana. But Santana had told Brittany many times that the things that the two of them did together weren't a secret, but were _private. _Santana of course didn't want to hurt Brittany, she just knew if Santana ever made it obvious that they were public and exclusive, even Brittany would figure out that those were two characteristics that a relationship withheld.

Luckily Santana and Brittany had virtually the same schedule, and would continue the ritual they had kept since 4th grade, of spending every waking moment together.

When the comatose of the first day finally rolled over, it was due to the fact it was time for Glee practice. New year, new Glee members, which meant new people Santana would have to learn to tolerate, but that was okay, because she had a wonderful form of distraction that came in the form of Brittany Pierce. Today Glee was in the auditorium, so Brittany happily dragged Santana by her pinky across the school, until Santana's red sneakers thudded to the floor of the auditorium. There, Brittany quickly found Quinn, who leaned on the back of a blue cushioned theater-style seat. Quinn muttered quietly yet angrily to Rachel Berry, who sat lazily in a seat across from the one Quinn leaned upon, while staring up at her girlfriend who appeared to be in a small fit of rage.

Brittany friendlily made her way up the carpeted stairs where her friends sat, one using hand gestures vapidly, and obviously trying to convey something that her other friend, who looked rather bored, couldn't grasp. Rachel seemed distracted by her jeans, tugging at loose threads, every once and awhile glancing up at her Cheerio who withheld a look of anger and despair in her brown eyes, and Brittany noticed that even with Rachel's lack of focus on her girlfriend, Quinn seemed much too busy ranting on about something, she couldn't even notice.

Once both Brittany and Santana made it to the very top of the auditorium where Rachel and Quinn resided, the lights above dimmed and Mr. Schuester stood up in front looking as if he was ready to speak. Rachel motioned for her Cheerio to take a seat next to her, so with a sigh, Quinn plopped down onto the seat in between Brittany and Rachel. The large acoustic room was scattered with all the Glee members; Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Mike Chang sat up in front, close to Mr. Schue, Sam, Finn, and Puck sat in a row of three, all looking as if they couldn't care less about whatever Schuester had to say, but even as Brittany studied every Glee members backs individually, she slightly pivoted her body to see Quinn's back facing her as frantic, whispered words seemed to bounce off Rachel, words like "why does she always have to butt into everything I do?" and "She had to come _here?"_ Just as Brittany was about to inquire about the angst she was noticing in Quinn, Mr. Schuester's words actually became relevant again, and almost louder.

"... and with a new year, new faces have joined McKinley" Schue projected across the dimly lit room. "Faces that I think might have the potential of benefitting us, so we can finally win first at the Regional Competition." Brittany heard Santana scoff and with that she turned to the Latina and slipped her finger underneath Santana's pinky, which easily formed into a 'c' shape, making it possible for the two pinkies to link, relaxingly.

"So Glee clubbers, we're here to audition 3 possible future members!" Schue exclaimed excitedly as he ran his fingers through is well quaffed, curly hair.

As Schue made his way to his seat next to Mercedes, a gangly looking 9th grader came stumbling onto the stage. As far as freshman go, Santana thought, this one wasn't entirely unattractive, if you found weird skinny boys with a retainer that muffled his speech attractive. He nervously introduced himself, and even in the darkness Brittany felt Santana wince next to her as he started to sing "Mandy" by Barry Manilow.

Once he was done, Schue politely escorted him off the stage, telling him that he did well and that he was glad the little fraction of a boy was able to audition.

The room got a little quiet, which didn't really make sense, because Rachel was in the room. But breaking the silence, without introduction, another auditionee made her way on the stage.

"Oh, lord," Quinn sighed, propping her head up using her hand, and resting her elbow on the armrest.

"Name?" Schue inquired.

"Casey," She said, slipping a thumb through her own belt loop.

"Full name... please?" Schue said, waiting for her reply.

"Casey Fabray."

Quinn shook her head as her freshman sister stood confidently on the stage, ready to swoop in and become the new and improved Fabray sister of McKinley High.

"Fabray?" Schuester asked, hardly able to contain his excitement. "You're... you're Quinn's sister?"

"No she isn't!" Quinn announced to the Glee members who started to look a little confused. Quinn had _never_ mentioned her sister. Of course, Brittany and Santana knew about her, but they didn't exactly ever spend time with her before. And then there was Rachel, who would aggressively try to make conversation with Casey in the Fabray kitchen in the mornings, trying to make a good on her girlfriend's sister, so that maybe, just maybe, Casey would keep quiet to her parents, and ignore the excessive moaning and groaning that came from Quinn's room whenever Rachel was over.

"I'm not her sister," The younger Fabray started, "She's _my _sister." Quinn shot her an extra 'tude-filled smirk, crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat, where Rachel's hand waited comfortingly to rub her back.

"Quinn, I didn't know you had a sister..." Schue stated, looking back at the blonde cheerio, "Err- okay. Are you going to sing... um-"

"Casey," Quinn's sister interjected, a slight ghost of annoyance in her face. "And, yes. I'm singing Nothing Better by the Postal Service."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," Rachel said, sitting up in her chair, "Nothing Better happens to be a duet, in which case would you not require a partner to perform it?" Rachel's eyes lit up, ready to jump at the chance to showcase her talent. And as if Quinn immediately read her mind, the blonde glared at the diva in protest of her singing a love song with _her younger sister._ And with that, Rachel leaned back into the blue cushion of her seat, defeated.

"No, I actually planned on doing it acoustically, and solo..." Casey Fabray informed, "If that's okay with you Mr. Schuester,"

"I mean, at a casual club meeting, I would say yes, but maybe it would be better if you had someone to perform it with you, just for today" With Schue saying this, Rachel sat bolt upright in her chair, looking at Quinn with pleading eyes. Quinn slowly shook her head at the songstress.

"Uh, Puck, Finn, care to volunteer?" Schue looked hopefully at the football players.

"- actually, I know the male lead a little better" Casey chimed in, "And his pitch is a bit high... at least for the two of you..."

"I'll do it." Brittany said simply, raising the hand she had been using to join fingers with Santana up high, but breaking the link between the two. Santana hadn't been paying much attention this entire meeting, but with the sound of Brittany's voice, she shook herself awake, looking at her blonde Cheerio, just in time to see a curl of delight cross over Quinn's little sister.

"Okay, Brittany, come on down." Says Schue, but Santana felt as if she were drowning in a pool of boiling water,

"What about Kurt, where's he- can't he do it?" Santana franticly asked, suddenly wide awake, trying to cover up the jealousy spreading its way across her face.

"Unfortunately Kurt is going to be out of town for the next week," Schue stated, "He's in New York with his Dad," Finn's face contorted.

Santana pondered the possibility of volunteering herself, anything to keep Brittany from going up there, but Brittany was already galloping down the stairs. Santana was unsure why she cared so much if Brittany sang a duet with some girl. It was _just _a song, but Santana had a bad feeling, and that feeling sat uncomfortably in her stomach as Brittany climbed onstage with the seemingly content Fabray.

Santana saw the small "Thank you," Casey Fabray muttered to Brittany as she helped her turn on the microphone that Brittany looked as if she was about to break.

Santana never wanted to punch someone harder than she did that goddamn Fabray.

Maybe in ran in that family...

The two girls who stood upstage seemed to have an unusually quick connection.

"Santana?" Rachel asked the absentminded Latina, who turned her head to the two girls staring at her,

"What?" Santana asked harsher than usual. Then, she looked down to find she was tearing up a composition notebook she never remembered buying.

"You're demolishing my English notebook," Rachel said, carefully removing from the Cheerio's hands. Of course, Rachel understood that and why Santana was angry. It was the way Santana would always get when Brittany found someone new, whenever she found a new _distraction. _Although Rachel was surprised that the jealousy had been developed in less than ten minutes because of a freshman singing a duet with Brittany.

"Oh, sorry."

Out of the three girls sitting the the higher seats of the auditorium, Quinn was probably the most confused. She wasn't paying much attention to the interaction between the girls on either side of her, more to the two blondes onstage.

Quinn thought about how closely she and Casey resembled each other. Casey was blonde like her sister, but it fell in natural curls that hung at her shoulders. Their faces had a similar structure, the same nose sitting in the center of their faces. But Casey, unlike her sister, was unusually strong. She was tall, but at the same time sort of stocky. She could easily have carried Brittany all the way up the staircase, but then again, Brittany was one of the thinnest girls at McKinley. Her eyes were blue, and Quinn always felt jealous on how much praise Casey would get on those beautiful eyes.

Throughout all of this thought, the one thing that hung over the surface of her mind was the fact that Casey _had_ to join Glee.

Normally, the two Fabrays would get along. Of course Casey was a pain in the ass when she wanted to be, but they always had some nature of sticking together. When Quinn got pregnant, although Casey didn't know exactly _when_ blessed Beth came to be conceived, had been the first Quinn told that the baby was Puck's. Casey had been who Quinn confided in when she started to realize she had feelings for girls. Even with their less-than-frequent acts of trust, if put in the same room for too long, the Fabray sisters would legitimately rip each other apart.

Then all the girls' thoughts were interrupted when Brittany began bounding back up the steps, back to Santana.

As the collective of Glee members exited the school that night, including the 3 new singers when practice had run a bit long. Mr. Schue, after a long argument with the current Glee practitioners about his "no cuts" policy, refused to deny any of the freshmen membership. So, with that, Mercedes friendlily offered the two boys Martin and Henry a drive home as Artie asked them about whether or not they pre-ordered Black Ops. Yet.

Although Casey was rather sociable, she stayed close to her sister, walking a couple yards in front of them so as not to intrude on the four girls' space, but even with Casey's distance, she managed to stick in the mind of each and every girl who walked behind her.

_I hate her, _Santana thought glaring up at the curly haired girl who walked ahead.

_Rachel Berry, you will not let this freshman steal your spotlight, do you hear me? You will __**not **__let this freshman steal your spotlight _Rachel thought to herself, plans firing throughout her brain in case this girl had proved to be a threat.

_Good thing she can't act peppy for shit, _Quinn was confident her sister would never join the Cheerios, and even with her anger towards her sibling, Quinn knew her sister didn't join Glee to upset her.

_Do you think Casey likes ducks? _Brittany wondered happily.

Casey narrowly reached Quinn's car before the other girls, where Santana's car was parked directly next to. The four decided without the freshman who would accompany who in which cars, and it was soon decided, much to Santana's dismay, that Quinn, Casey and Brittany would travel together, and Santana would drive Rachel home.

_Just a car ride..._ Santana thought unhappily, fighting the mental image of Brittany and Casey grinding and bumping up against each other in the back seat of Quinn's car, as well as realizing she had to spend 15 minutes locked in a car with Rachel Berry.

As far as the day went, none of the seniors especially loved it, but it was just normal. So at the end of most days, both Rachel and Santana would hug their blonde Cheerios goodbye, but today, when Santana embraced her unofficial girl, she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder only to find that Casey Fabray was staring rather obviously at Brittany, as Casey leaned on Quinn's car. The curly haired blonde tore her eyes off of the back of Brittany's neck (_At least it wasn't her butt _Santana thought) to see Santana's evil and fiery glare directed right at her.

Casey hardly knew Santana, she'd barge into Quinn's room sometimes when Santana was over, only to be told harshly by Quinn to get out, but when the Latina looked straight into the Fabray's eyes, she suddenly feared that if she crossed Santana, one day the freshman would wake up underwater.

When the eyes belonging to that freshman got _the fuck _off of Santana's... not-girl, the Cheerio made a point of hugging Brittany close and tight in front of the new Glee member. Rachel and Quinn, not noticing Santana's unspoken death threat, tore apart from one another, and waited for the two other girls to detach before heading to their cars.

Santana watched from the driver's seat to see Casey silently opening the door to the front seat for Brittany.

Rachel swung herself down into the passenger seat, and glanced to Santana, who had her eyes glued on the car pulling out next to them, filled with the blondes.

"I think you're overreacting," Rachel sighed as Santana revved up the engine and pulled out.

"What's that, Berry?" Santana asked, keeping her eyes on the road as they pulled out of the school lot behind Quinn's little red car.

For a second, Rachel was quiet. She was unsure if she should get involved, and was 99% positive this conversation would end with Santana forming yet another plan to annihilate the small diva, but this was Santana, and Santana was a flame, if left unkept, would just expand and expand, until she burned the entire forest down.

"Look, we all know how you get when Brittany finds another playmate," Rachel slowly began, carefully choosing the right words to use so as not to upset the girl next to her, "And I just- I just think that you're assuming a romantic relationship might occur between Brittany and.. and Casey based solely on the fact that Casey is gay."

Santana jolted the car to a stop, and she was suddenly happy that this was Lima and most streets around the school were practically deserted.

"She's _gay?"_ Santana almost hissed.

"Well... well yes. I thought you knew," Rachel looked embarrassingly at her intertwined fingers. "Casey's apparently known she was gay for... awhile."

Santana slowly pushed her foot to the gas once again.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised, have you seen her wardrobe?" Santana scoffed.

"Excuse me, but I hardly think the way an individual chooses to dress is irrelevant to that individual's sexual orientation, Santana." Rachel stated, sitting up in her seat and crossing her arms. "Wait... then why were you getting so snippy at Glee Club?" Rachel relaxed herself in the car a little.

"I wasn't upset, Berry, OK? Brittany can have whoever she wants, I'm not her owner."

"If you're getting this upset over a simple audition, than you're even more unstable than I thought..."

"That's me! Ms. Unstable." Santana said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Her hands were now clamped tightly around the wheel.

"I mean, i just think you shouldn't get angry because someonewanted to sing a duet with Brittany... unlike you..." Rachel muttered looking down, hoping to draw a reaction from the stone cold Latina next to her.

"Is this seriously about this fucking Melissa Ethridge thing again!" Santana got so much shit from Brittany because of that fucking duet. Rachel smiled triumphantly to herself.

"Look, all i'm saying is that I don't think you have anything to worry about. Okay?" Rachel paused, "...I know you won't admit it, but that's really what you need to hear."

And Santana really _did _need to hear it. Santana, even though she spent the rest of the ride in silence with the diva next to her, she had the worst feeling. It was like a sharp rock was in her stomach, trying to force itself out of her bellybutton. It was so painful, Santana considered pulling over on the road. But she didn't. Because Santana was going to have to learn to live with the pain, that she was sure would be returning tomorrow at Glee practice.


	2. A Day in the Life

**Chapter 2! Sorry it took awhile.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated if you could!**

Casey Fabray woke up to a splitting migraine and her digital alarm clock ringing, which didn't help a whole lot. She rubbed her eyes as she stumbled out of her bed. Casey, fighting the intense roll of cold on her skin, quickly hustled down the stairs. In the kitchen, she sleepily fumbled the medicine cabinet, knocking over various prescriptions in her search for the Advil. Casey curled her toes in hope it would make them warmer, but just as she found her desired medication, Quinn, full Cheerios uniform and tight ponytail, entered the room. The two exchanged glances as Quinn opened the fridge to retrieve a yogurt from inside.

"Good morning, sunshine." Quinn murmured sarcastically smiled at her younger sister, knowing very well the resemblance of Santana Lopez that resided in Casey during the mornings.

"Quinn, I have a question," Casey said almost with interest, but keeping her eyes fastened on the bottle of medication as she attempted to open it

"Ask away, Sis" Quinn sat at the table, peeling the plastic cover off her yogurt.

"Did Sue _fuse_ the fabric of that uniform to you when you joined Cheerios," The younger girl asked as she filled a glass with water, and quickly swallowed the small Advil. "Because I'm pretty sure it's been like 2 years since I've seen you with something else on."

Quinn exhaled sharply as if laughing, but the look on her face contradicted any playful mood.

_ "_I mean, unless you want her to murder you- It's _Coach Sylvester, _not Sue, _Coach Sylvester." _Casey didn't really think she would be experiencing Sylvester's presence any time soon, but from what she'd heard, Coach Sylvester always had a way of etting herself involved with other people's business. Better Casey be prepared. "What's with the meds so early?" Quinn, changing the topic, nodding her head in the bottles direction.

"Headache." The younger blonde replied.

"Another one?"

"Nope." Casey said, amused, jumped up to sit on the surface of the countertop. "In order to receive _another _the first would have had to stop."

"Have you told mom?" Quinn ignored her sister's demand.

"About the yogurt? Well, not yet, but I'll make sure to if it means that much to you..."

"Shut up," Quinn flicked her spoon half-filled with yogurt at her sister, getting miniscule splatters on her pajamas.

"Hey, _you_ are cleaning that up." Casey pointed to the stray yogurt that had fallen on the ground.

"You know what I mean," Quinn ignored her sisters demand, "If you're getting headaches again, you have to tell mom so you can go back to the neur-"

"I know, Quinn." Casey looked down at the fingers in her lap. "I know."

The day went by quickly. Casey endured 6 periods of class which only made her headache worse. She was still getting used to the immensity of the school.

There was a level of excitement when she was discharged from class. Every now and again, Casey would run into Brittany in between class, and Brittany would absentmindedly smile at her, possibly mumble a 'hi', but this excitement was also joined by utter fear. Where there was Brittany, there was Santana- and the deep rush of joy she felt from seeing Brittany's eyes light up in Casey's direction, was often interrupted by an intense glare from the Latina who followed closely behind. The stare she received from Santana was not unlike the one she experienced the night before- cold and death like, essentially frightening the absolute shit out of Casey.

A couple times, Casey considered turning around in the hallway when she saw the two Cheerios approaching, but she decided that if she had to endure 3 million death glares from Santana, for that one bright smile she received from Brittany, she would go through it every time.

Of course, Santana wasn't the only form of fear from passing through the hallways. There were a few times Casey would turn a corner to find her sister pressing Rachel Berry up against a row of lockers, exchanging saliva successfully, that Casey would have liked to expel from her mind.

Casey fought the explosion of a headache brewing in her brain, until she made her way down the the Cafeteria where she expected to find a table of friends to greet her. But she had no such luck.

Instead, she found Puck, sitting on the surface of a lunch table, explaining and making large gestures to a group of football jocks, who casually left before Casey had arrived at Puck's side.

"Hey, Fa-bro," Puck met Casey's eyes with his own, enjoying the little nickname he awarded the curly haired girl. "Wuddup?"

Casey and Puck had spent an almost unusual amount of time together while Puck and Quinn dated last year. He had really taken a liking to his girlfriend's sister. Quinn didn't think much of their relationship. Odd, yes, but she figured they had grown so close because the two were very similar; They were both kind when it mattered, and loyal. They both had some kind of dysfunction where inside their minds it seemed like a legitimate idea to shield how they were really feeling.

And a last thing they had in common, they trusted each other.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Noah." Casey said, taking a seat next to the boy. "I feel... I feel a little out of place."

"Oh, don't worry, that's how everyone feels," Puck said simply, nonchalantly taking the Dr. Pepper out JewFro's hands and he walked by. For a moment, Jacob almost protested, then a light went on in his mind and he quickly sped away. "Why aren't you with your friends?" He offered a sip to Casey but she declined.

"I dunno. Probably hiding from me..." Casey weaved her fingers together, looking down.

"Whatever, you don't need them anyway." Then Puck put a comforting hand on Casey's back, "You'll make some cooler ones."

Casey pondered the thought for a second. She was always good at making friends. She always managed to say the right thing. The only problem with Casey was that even in her sociability, she could never make a strong connection. She couldn't find it in herself to trust someone.

"Mehr, I think I'm going to walk home, take some Advil and die." Casey pouted, propping her head up on her knees. "I have the worst Migrain,"

"Casey," Puck started, taking a sip of Dr. Pepper, then setting it down next to him. "You do know it'll take you about the rest of the period to walk home from here, yeah?"

Casey was so used to being able to walk home quickly from the middle school during lunch. She almost forgot that she had been an inhabitant of that school in less than 3 months.

"You want me to drive you?" Puck offered.

"No, it's cool... I think I'll just lay down in the Nurse's Office." So, Casey hopped off the table and made sure all the buttons on her shirt were buttoned correctly. "Thanks, though."

"Anytime," Puck said as he fixed the top button in which she overlooked.

Puck watched as the girl smiled and exited the Cafeteria.

Casey obviously hadn't thought out her plan of "going to the nurse" because she actually had no idea at all where the Nurse's office was. She falsely assumed that the best way to go about her conflict was to walk around the school aimlessly.

The blonde couldn't help but notice the almost obscene amount of Cheerios flyers and banners, that they doubled the amount of all the other activities combined. She chuckled at the poster exclaiming

"_No fatties, no problem". _Of course Sue Sylvester was completely mental. Casey had sat through many rants about her from Quinn, and sometimes even Puck. From what she'd heard, and in a way, Casey felt bad for Sylvester; Tearing down others to build herself up. Casey hoped she wouldn't turn out like that.

Casey passed the gym, but upon passing, she peered inside, seeing a human pyramid, checkered in red and white, her sister attempting balance at the very top. She'd forgotten how Sue would make the Cheerios give up their Study Halls and Frees to come practice. Casey's mind wandered back to the car ride last night, where she promised Brittany she would come and watch her practice.

On the very bottom of the pyramid, knelt Brittany, and of course, Santana. As she continued to look through the small, circular window, all the Cheerios were looking exhausted; almost every single one of them was sweating profusely, muscles straining beneath their skin. Casey was alarmed at her somewhat joy of seeing Brittany in this state. As her eyes guided along Brittany's figure, she lazily looked to the girl next to Brittany. It was necessary for Casey to do a double take, because Santana was staring, glaring, in fact, as she usually does, at her. This was the second time Santana had seen Casey staring at Brittany, the second time Santana had given Casey that glower that had both frightened and embarrassed her.

Brittany, looked at Santana, then quickly followed her gaze to the window, right to Casey. Brittany's face slightly brightened but almost immediately the pyramid of girls began to tremble. Casey watched as the structure dissipated through the glass. It quickly crumbled, but the girls had obviously suffered through many pyramid collapses, because not one of the cheerleaders screamed.

"2 hours, 36 minutes and 14 seconds. Sloppy!" Casey heard the muffled yell of one Sue Sylvester from inside the gymnasium.

The freshman thought it best she excuse herself from the situation as Brittany and Santana got to their feet. She scurried down the hallway just as the bell rang, a splitting headache still ringing in her brain.

By Glee practice, the girls had all forgotten, or simply didn't feel the effort to mention it, so Casey accepted Puck's offer to sit with him during practice.

Casey sat silently in the backseat, mindlessly listening to Brittany and Quinn talking about something irrelevant, Quinn trying to keep focused on the road as she drove. When the conversation finally subsided, Brittany's eyes wandered up to the rear-view mirror, where she found Casey's tired ones staring right through.

"How was your day, Casey?" Brittany asked friendlily, spinning around in her seat, to look at her.

"Meh, it was okay," Casey answered, "Terrible headache." Brittany heard Quinn sharply inhale.

"And you?"

"Good." Brittany said happily, turning forward. "Excited for Puck's party."

"Brittany!" Quinn glanced quickly and angrily at the girl in the front seat, eyeing her.

"What?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Wait, Puck's having a party?" Casey sat up in her seat, eyes wide, yet felt a small burn, because Puck didn't mention any party. "Can I come?"

"That's what," Quinn replied to Brittany. "I told you not to mention anything to her!"

"I didn't!" Brittany exclaimed.

"That's what you _just _did," Quinn slowly said eyes narrowing, but glued on the road.

"Quinn, why can't I come?" Casey pushed herself to the edge of the pleather seat.

"Because you're like four!"

"I'm in high school!"

"It doesn't matter, you're my little sister." Quinn simply said.

"Let her go," Brittany chimed in and Quinn had almost forgotten she was in the car.

"What?" Both Fabrays said in unison, equally as surprised.

"Let her go," Brittany repeated.

"See..." Casey shook herself out of her disbelief. "See, Brittany thinks I should go!"

"Brittany doesn't make the decision!" Quinn sternly declared.

"And neither do you!" The younger girl shot back.

"Look, why don't we just forget Brittany said anything, yeah?" Quinn asked, and Brittany seemed to enjoy the suggestion as well.

"Even if Brittany hadn't said anything, I still would've found out."

"How do you figure?" The older Fabray inquired.

"I always know when you sneak out at night." Casey explained. "Our house is creaky Quinn. My room is right beside the driveway. I hear the steps, the car lights leak into my room when you pull out."

"But..." Quinn was astonished that Casey knew so much and never mentioned it. "But mom never knew..."

"That's true. She never knew." Quinn's eyes met Casey's in the rear-view mirror and they held for a moment before Quinn remembered she was driving.

"Fine, you can come." Quinn rolled her eyes while Casey's brightened. "But only for 2 hours, and absolutely _no _drinking."


	3. Surviving Santana

"I don't think this was a good idea..." Quinn muttered as Rachel continued to suck on her neck. Rachel barely heard her over the blasting music and the scores of teenagers bustling around in Puck's house. The two stood in the corner of the room, thinking that offered a small fraction of privacy.

"This wasn't?" Rachel asked removing her mouth, but only by an inch.

"No, not this," Quinn answered rolling her eyes as Rachel repositioned her mouth. "Bringing Casey." Quinn wasn't very concentrated on Rachel- she was spectating her sister sitting on the couch with Puck, adjusting her head whenever a Lima Loser got in the way of her view. To be honest, Rachel wasn't really paying attention to Quinn's words. At all. All Rachel wanted to do was get out of this party, and into the privacy of either girls' bedrooms, but Rachel put up with parties, because something about them, for some reason that was obscure to Rachel, made Quinn light up, but tonight this wasn't the case. Quinn wanted to be focusing on Rachel, she wanted to get submerged in the hot kisses Rachel was placing all over, to feel the brunette's hands hovering just above the hot skin of her stomach, but if something happened to the young Fabray, it would be Quinn who was punished, and that didn't ease Quinn in the slightest.

"Oh don't worry," Rachel halfheartedly mumbled into the blonde's neck. "Puck's looking after her."

"Puck doesn't know _how _to look after her. He's not responsible in the slightest." Quinn clenched her jaw. "I mean, if we'd have kept Beth-" Quinn began, but felt Rachel hesitate her mouth's movement. Rachel didn't say anything to the blonde, but of course she never really enjoyed speaking about Quinn and Puck's baby. She couldn't stop herself from fearing the possibility of her girlfriend leaving her, for her baby's father, no matter how much assurance given from the blonde girl.

"It doesn't take that much responsibility, Quinn." Rachel finally lifted her head to look into the Cheerio's hazel eyes. "He cares about her. They're friends... and... and she can look after herself." Rachel whispered, close enough so her voice wasn't drowned out by the music. Quinn knew for a fact that Puck cared for Casey. When he and the head Cheerio were dating, Quinn was almost a little jealous of the relationship they shared- but Quinn would never admit that.

"I... okay." Rachel kissed her lips and nodded, lowering her head to resume the in-progress-hickey. "But if she gets drunk and cuts a bitch it'll be your fault.

"Mmm," Rachel smiled brightly into her girlfriend. "You want to go outside?" She whispered in her girlfriend's ear, hoping it would get the blonde's mind off of her sister.

"...sure..." Quinn finally agreed.

"Whatever," Casey crossed her arms and removed her eyes off of Puck. The two sat alone on the couch, partygoers stumbling drunkly around them as the music blasted loudly.

"Come on, don't be mad." Puck tried.

"I'm not mad." She said shortly, but she did not place her eyes back on the boy.

"Look, if I'd invited you, your sister would've flipped a shit and punched me." He reasoned. "And... she's scary sometimes."

"On a scale from one to I don't care, I don't care." Casey shook her head, pursing her lips.

"That... doesn't make sense... You are such a drama queen!" Puck slouched back into the cushion of the chair, "But, hey, did you come here to be mad at me, or did you come here to have fun?" Puck knew the girl couldn't be mad at him for too long, and so did she, and she placed her eyes back on the senior boy.

"What if I came here for another reason?" Casey quickly he glanced to his side to see Brittany, up against the far wall, drink in her hand, as Santana got extra close. Puck turned on his couch to look at Casey's object of focus.

"No." He quickly said, turning back.

"What?" Casey kept on staring.

"No. Not Brittany." Puck shook her back. "Not her."

"Oh, Noah, don't tell me you like her..."

"Of course not." He almost laughed at the idea. "And you can't either."

"Who says I do?" Puck gave her an "are you kidding me?" glance. "...Well why not?"

"Casey, if you want to survive in high school, you cannot screw with Santana Lopez." Casey's eyes wandered back to Brittany. "Meaning... you can't steal her tater-tots. You can't take her Glee solos... You can't hit on her girl." Casey's eyes shot at Puck.

"Brittany... an-and Santana are _dating?_" Casey bewilderedly whispered, her jaw opening. Of all the times Brittany and Santana had stayed in the Fabray house, she never figured Quinn was the third wheel, or what they'd be doing after Quinn fell asleep...

"Well... no... not exactly" Puck attempted explanation of the Cheerios' relationship... "They're together... I guess... for lack of a better term."

"Oh, well..." Casey paused and opened up her mouth to speak, then closed it once before finally saying- "But... but you and Santana have sex... pretty often." It was almost a question, because there was something about this scenario Casey just couldn't grasp.

"Yeah... Well, that's where they're lacking... They aren't official." Puck wasn't really sure of their situation himself. "There's a lot of sex... that goes on... not between the two of them... not that there isn't a _lot_ of sex that goes on between the two of them..." Puck raised his eyebrow in pleasure, thinking to himself about sex between the girls. Casey pushed his shoulder, giving a grossed look, tethering him back to reality. "All I know is that Santana is Brittany's... and Brittany is Santana's. Santana may not admit it but... everyone knows."

"How come I didn't?" Casey couldn't help but feel a little stupid. Here she was, trying to find Brittany in the halls, looking forward to the afternoon car rides because Brittany was apart of them, and Brittany was with someone else. "I mean, having Quinn as an older sister, I pretty much knew everything about the high school even when I wasn't apart of it."

"I'm sorry, Fabro," Puck hesitantly placed a comforting hand on the girls back. If it had been any other girl, Puck would've noticed he could see Casey's blue bra from underneath her white tee shirt. "Why don't we get you some hotter, closer in age gay meat, huh?" He then removed his hand and scanned the room.

"Maybe some other night..." Casey moped. She didn't want to feel bad, she barely knew Brittany. How had she fell so hard for someone she could count on one hand the times she'd talked to?

"Say, shouldn't you and Santana be having sex right about now?" Casey inquired, taking it upon herself to change the subject.

"We should..." Puck bit on the inside of his cheek, "But for some reason we aren't. Shall I peel her away from Brittany?" At hearing that small detail, Casey's eyes brightened filled with possibility that Puck could see.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." Puck shook his head. "You are not using mine and Santana's whore time to hook up with Brittany." But the excitement was still in her eyes. "When _we _get back you better still be a virgin. And if I find out you aren't- I _will_ let Santana go bloody massacre on your ass." Puck got up, hoping he got through to the blonde.

Casey watched as Puck made his way to the far wall where the two girls were standing. He tapped Santana's shoulder, and as she turned from Brittany. There was a note of displeasure on her face, before she nodded and left with Puck up the stairs. Brittany stood there, looking displaced, unsure what to do with herself, until her eyes met with Casey's and she smiled and bounced happily to the couch, where she plopped herself next to the other blonde, careful not to spill her red cup full of what Casey assumed to be alcohol.

"Hi!" She exclaimed, smiling ear to ear.

"Hey." Casey felt a lump form in her throat, and her cheeks redden, unsure what to say to the other girl. An uncomfortable silence grew over the two as they fake listened to the music playing around them.

"I'm a tad drunk!" Brittany exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Is that so?" Casey asked sarcastically, but playfully.

"Yes! Very drunk actually!" A few seconds passed again.

"Do you want to go outside?" Casey asked, voice being drowned out by the music.

"What?" Brittany asked loudly.

"Do you want to go outside?" She asked louder, straining her voice, and Brittany vigorously nodded, jumping up and taking Casey's hand. She led her outside to the patio, where Casey had never been before. The two sat down, cross legged, facing each other. For a quick moment, Casey was sure she heard something, but decided it was probably just one of those rabid dogs Puck set free when he got tired of them.

To the side of Puck's rather large house, Rachel and Quinn groped and searched each others bodies. To each pair of girls outside, both were unaware of the others' close presence.

Rachel placed intense kisses on Quinn's willing chest. Here, in the darkness, with Rachel, Quinn whole-heartedly focused on the brunette's ever-so-light and considerate kisses. Drowning cooperatively in every touch and every brush her girlfriend laid on her.

That is until she heard something.

"What's that?" Quinn asked Rachel, eyes immediately jolting open.

"Nothing," Rachel uninterestedly murmured.

"Rachel," Quinn shrugged the smaller girl off her neck, hearing voices, hearing laughter. "What if something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Rachel, annoyed, said rolling her eyes, trying to close the space in between the two. "It's probably just two people about to do what... what we are _not succeeding _at doing."

Rachel touched her lips lightly to the blonde's neck, cautiously, and when the other girl didn't protest Rachel closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

"M-maybe I should just check," Quinn suggested, releasing herself from Rachel's grasp and moving to the edge of the house. Rachel groaned, unamused when the Cheerio peered over the side of Puck's home. Seeing the sight of Brittany and her little sister, sitting on the patio, Brittany uncontrollably laughing, Quinn's mouth drops open.

Rachel peered over behind her girlfriend.

"So...?" The diva asked.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She spun around, against the wood of the house.

"I simply see two _mature _individuals passing time with each other." The brunette simply stated.

"No no no no _NO._ This isn't okay." Quinn runs her hand through her hair, eyes widening. "They're going to start dating, aren't they? They're going to have sex and Santana's going to murder my little sister! B-brittany is going to screw my little sister!"

"Shh, shh." Rachel knits her eyebrows together, taking Quinn's hands and squeezing them comfortingly. "Nothing is going on. They're in Glee together. They're _friends._" Although the shorter girl is more than happy to comfort her blonde, the only thought running through her mind is that she isn't getting laid. "Like... like she was... _is _with Puck."

"But they aren't!" Quinn sighed, spinning, looking past the edge again, inspecting the blondes. "Puck was an exception. They're... they're like weird Lezbros or something. But I know my sister, and that look in her her eyes- I can't believe she's trying this. Look!"

"Look what?" Rachel sighs.

"Look at their body language," She points. "Ugh! They're giving each other niceys!" Quinn all but shouted.

"What the fuck are niceys?" Rachel inquires.

"Niceys are when you... you know-" Quinn sputtered.

"I do not." The brunette hoped if she could distract the other girl for long enough, she might be able to continue what they had been attempting to do all evening.

"They're what they're doing right now!" Quinn gestures, and Brittany is running her fingertips ever-so-lightly across Casey's forearms as she grins. "It's practically foreplay!"

Rachel unfortunately had the idea that she wasn't getting what she wanted tonight.

Santana exited Puck's room upstairs, dissatisfied. She fixed her t-shirt, and a grim look sat on her face as she galloped downstairs. She all but rammed through partygoers in her way, looking for her blonde, who she expected would be waiting for her, waiting to actually grant the Latina some satisfaction tonight.

But she wasn't.

Santana couldn't find anyone. Not Brittany, not Quinn, not even annoying Rachel Berry. She dug through pretty much every room in Puck's home, music virtually obliterating her eardrums. She swam through a sea of drunk girls, laughing obnoxiously and making out with anything they could their hands on, it pleased Santana that Brittany hadn't been swallowed by that particular group of students.

Exhausted, Santana gave up. She was pissed. Everyone was used to her routine at a party: have a beer, sleep with Puck, have another beer. What made tonight any different?

'_Mother fucking whores' _Santana thought, opting to get a glass of water, to calm her down, before planning to go find Puck in his whore house, for another round. It's not as if she had anything better to do.

As she ran the faucet, her eyes looked up out the window, onto the patio.

That was when Santana lost it.

There was Brittany, with that freshman, gaping like adolescent lovers which it was blatant to Santana that _they were. _As far as Santana thought, the two might as well have been fucking right then and there.

Santana only stopped staring when she heard glass shatter, and blindly reached down in the sink for pieces, only to ignore sharp pains and blood trickling down multiple fingers.

Hand gashed, face still showing aftershocks of disbelief, Santana spotted Jewfro making his way through the packed room, having even more difficulty than Santana did, especially because he was holding a beer filled cup.

Santana didn't wait for Jewfro to pass, she took a few steps toward him, and grabbed the beer. She chugged it without consent from the boy, while complete fear swallowed his face.

"Get me another, Jewfro." Santana demanded as he fearfully nodded. He quickly stumbled back with another beer. Santana downed it too. "Another."

By the time Brittany and Casey found their way back inside, it wasn't more than a few seconds before Quinn, unwillingly followed by Rachel, mildly stalked them to the inside of the house.

"Where did you come from?" Casey asked loudly, noticing her sister slide in the door behind her.

"Oh, just outside." Her sister replied, a trace of guilt on her face. Brittany remained unaware of the other girl's presence, or if she was, she was much too busy looking for someone, or something, in the crowd, standing on her tippy-toes.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing, actually." Rachel cut-in bitterly, glaring toward her girlfriend. "Nothing _at all_."

"Has anybody seen Santana?" Brittany finally turned and asked, unconcerned with the added presence of both girls.

"No, not all night," Rachel loudly declares over the blasting music.

"Did you ask Puck?" Quinn adds with equal loudness.

Without a farewell, Brittany pushed her way through the population, looking for Puck. Casey wordlessly followed her, a tad more difficulty than the other girl had, but it wasn't long before Brittany stopped in her tracks, Casey a few steps behind.

It almost made Brittany sick to see Santana, drunk, falling over every mass in the room. Scrutinizing Santana, weak, unstable, drunk, sobered Brittany in a way. It made her feel unsafe and worried, so she had absolutely no patience for any nonsense, quickly electing the best way to get Santana out of this ridiculous house.

"Santana," Brittany quickly trotted over to the dark haired girl, who had something sticky in her hair that Brittany had no desire to identify. Santana slouched on a dark brown piano bench, despite the fact that Brittany was pretty sure Puck didn't even own a piano, some girl sitting on her lap who was even more drunk than the Latina.

Santana barely even noticed the blonde gliding toward her, furrowed brow, distressed face, until the Cheerio knocked the girl rather savagely off of the intoxicated girl's lap. "Come on, San," Brittany uttered gently in Santana's ear, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let me drive you home." Even with Santana's now polluted brain, Brittany's soft voice and breath on her skin still sent shivers down Santana's spine. But drunk-Santana was much too stubborn and angry to let Brittany prevail so easily.

"Don't touch me," Santana spat halfheartedly, shrugging Brittany off of her.

"San, what's wrong?" Brittany looked so lost. Santana had never, _never _spoken to her so coldly. Santana quickly rose, drunkenly spilling plastic cups of beer at her feet.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Britt." Santana hissed, feeling her insides gently combust when the blonde's face drop. But Brittany knew Santana. Every movement, every expression, Brittany analyzed and understood. Maybe the child-hearted girl didn't follow everything that was being said around her, not right away at least, but if she had the chance to decipher every gesture, every action that flowed through the enraged Cheerio's body, Brittany Pierce would do it flawlessly, and without hesitation.

"Santana your hand," Brittany kindly took off her scarf (the one Santana had instructed her not to bring, since it had been 90 degrees outside that morning) and wrapping it around her friends hand.

"I don't want it, Britt." Santana looked down, tossing that scarf back at the girl.

"You aren't yourself," Brittany weakly murmured, taking the darker girl's hands, attempting to drag her out of the house. "Just let me drive you home. Please."

"Why don't you just drive your new girlfriend home?" Santana all but shouted, gesturing to the blonde who had been choosing to stay out of the confrontation that had been occurring between the two seniors. Rachel and Quinn had finally caught up to the girls, shuffling through a packed living room. Puck had caught wind of the situation, and threatened JewFro that he would murder everyone the boy loved unless he turned the loud rapping of Ludacris off. Eyes were suddenly on her, causing Casey's face to flush as Brittany sent her a quick glance, but then looked down fast. Not fast enough, of course- not fast enough for Santana's impaired eyes to catch the look. "Ha!" She let out a sharp laugh. "So you aren't denying it!"

"No... No, Santana." Brittany tried to reason, "You're drunk, and... and I just want-"

"You want FabGays hands all over you! That little dy-"

"Hey!" From each pair of eyes watching the scene, it took a second for anyone to identify who's voice had obtruded the intensity. Quinn stepped into the steel ring that had been exclusive to the infuriated girls. "Santana," Quinn hissed through her teeth, Santana's blurred eyes finally focusing on her friend. "I put up with a _unholy_ amount of your shit, okay? You may have fucked me up more than anyone who's ever dared to come too close to you, besides Brittany of course, who by the way you are just shitting on right now," Quinn got uncomfortably close to the Latina who remained dead-still. "You can screw me over, Lopez, but Casey is _my_ sister. I hate her almost every second of every day, but if you ever _try_ to call her the_ dyke_ ever again, you will become painfully friendly with a grape slushie." Quinn turned on her heel, nodding toward Casey to signal it was time for them to go, taking Rachel's hand and leading her back into the abyss, heading toward the door.

Santana just stood there as she observed a single tear roll off the edge of Brittany's cheek. A single, hollow sob, escaped Brittany's mouth, as she turned and left the house as well. The eyes that had been watching all of them, soon became bored and turned back to their conversations. Santana felt Puck's arms catch her as she fell backward, the vision of the party blurring and meshing until her eyes rolled back, blind.


	4. Forgive and Forget

**So this chapters a tad short, but I think it was all necessary for now.**

**Please take a few seconds to review! It would be intensely appreciated :)**

Santana woke up, forehead flaming, astonishingly in her own bed. She lifted her head to be sure she was correct, scanning the room lazily to identify her dresser, her mirror, all of her things. The last thing she remembered was Puck resting her head on the piano bench before kicking the rest of the population out of his virtually polluted house. Puck was a meat head, but he was very compassionate when he wanted it to be. He must've been the meaning of this 'good nights sleep' Santana had previousl heard about. The brunette blindly groped beneath the sheets of her bed, searching for her phone. When she finally found the shape, she flicked it open, and found no new text messages. Last night felt like one big blur, however Santana did remember the urge to strangle a Fabray, although she couldn't remember which one. Maybe both. What else is new?

The clock read 11:17, so Santana figured Puckerman would be awake and back from football practice by now. She punched in speed-dial number 4 and her phone rang slowly.

"'Sup, Lopez?" Puck's voice greeted.

"Nothin' Puckerman. Good practice today?" Santana asked, pretending as if she cared.

"Canceled. Not enough guys showed up... well, not enough guys showed up sober, so Coach Beiste is gonna punish us on Monday." Santana heard ruffles through the phone, ruffles she expected were from Puck falling back onto his bed.

"Mkay, look, I just wanted to thank you for last night." Santana sighed, turning over in her bed.

"Rocked your world, didn't I?" Puck grinned to himself.

"No... no not that, Puck," The dark girl rolled her eyes. "For bringing me home,"

"Nbdizzle home girl. ..uh... Santana? There's something you should know..." Puck began. "Last night... I was virtually the only one who didn't despise you."

"What do you mean?"

"Santana... You... you were way outta hand last night." Puck breathed into the phone, as Santana racked her brain for an explanation, she did remember feeling like a bitch last night. But she's always a bitch... "You really hurt Brittany's feelings... and Quinn kinda bitched you out once she had enough..."

"Is Brittany okay? What did I say to her? Why?" Her insides dropped thinking of how she may have hurt the girl.

"You thought something was going on with her and Quinn's sister..." Puck wasn't sure where his allegiance lay. Did he owe it to Santana to tell her about Casey's ill-advised feelings, or did he need to protect Casey from the Latina who would be sure release hell upon the freshman if she knew? "You were really drunk."

"Well, obviously. Like most parties."

_ Brittany sat alone on front steps on Noah Puckerman's house. It was about 2 in the morning, and she heard the music from the party that continued inside. The blonde didn't even try to repress the tears rolling off her cheeks, the coarse heaving coming from her chest. How had Santana treated her that way? Spoken to her like Brittany had been nothing more than a Lima Loser who bumped into her in the hallway?_

_ The Cheerio's fingers gripped tightly over the edge of the stone step, almost as if she let go, she'd float up into the sky and never return to the ground again._

_ Brittany couldn't even care enough to acknowledge the footsteps she heard behind her. Although even with her blurred vision due to the tears that were cascading off her face, Brittany recognized the head of curly blonde hair that took it's place, sitting on the steps next to her._

_ "What are you doing here?" Brittany asked, rubbing tears off her cheeks, embarrassed._

_ "I just... I feel bad." Casey admitted, lacing her fingers together, but keeping her eyes glued on the other blonde. "Guilty."_

_ The young Fabray was too much like her sister, despite what Brittany had been tried to convince otherwise. They were smart, they were perceptive, but most of all, they blamed everything on themselves._

_ "It's all of our faults, really," Brittany sighed. "You're probably the least responsible for what happened."_

_ "I'm still sorry," Casey's hands parted and she positioned them in the same manner Brittany did, clutched on the step, right beside Brittany's fingers. "I don't think Santana liked me very much in the first place"_

_ "Santana doesn't like anyone." Brittany said simply. "Even if she does, she'll still be mean to you." Brittany's first thought was Santana's secret fondness for Rachel Berry, whom she continued to call Ru-Paul whenever an opportunity presented itself._

_ "She's not mean to you." Casey pointed out, choosing not to look at the blonde alongside her._

_ "She can be. I mean, she had no problem tonight." Brittany's face contorted, thinking of her best-friend._

_ "You and I both know that wasn't normal, Brittany." Casey shook her head gently. "I barely even know either of you, but it's obvious she loves you."_

_ "You know me." Brittany declared. "Better than most people at this school." Casey was taken aback by the assurance in the Cheerio's voice, and how Casey hoped she knew her._

_ "B-Brittany?" The freshman swallowed a lump in her throat, and sucked in an almost unhealthy amount of air._

_ "Yeah?" Brittany replied._

_ "You can talk to me, you know." Casey uttered, almost too quietly for Brittany to have heard. The taller blonde turned her head to find Casey's compassionate eyes greeting her. They were blue, like Brittany's, but not as brilliant. But these eyes were so caring, so determined to help, it sent and unexpected rush of warmth down her body._

_ And although Brittany said nothing, she inched her hand the necessary length across the surface of the step, and took Casey's hand in hers. Looking forward, as she heard Casey's breath hitch when she squeezed their hands together, tight. That's when the silent astonishment floated in her brain as she realized she was no longer crying at all._

Santana impatiently rung the doorbell of the Pierce household. It was about 11:40 in the morning, and the Latina was confident at least Brittany's mother was awake. Santana rung it once more before the door swung open revealing Mrs. Pierce, as Santana expected.

"Santana, good morning." She kindly greeted. The brunette was oddly good with parents. They somehow always managed to like her, especially Brittany's, because Santana knew she couldn't treat them like she did their sons or daughters. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Is Brittany awake?" Santana inquired with a polite smile.

"She's asleep. But I'm certain she wouldn't mind your company," Santana knew Mrs. Pierce expected a relationship between her daughter and the Latina. She blatantly granted them privacy- but conveniently, not too much. Although Santana was worried Brittany would be angry with her after last night, from what she heard from Puck, she was a complete asshole. "Unless something's going wrong with the two of you?" Brittany's mother definitely had the same perceptive quality her daughter did, and detected the drop of Santana's face.

"Well... nothing I can't hopefully fix." Santana muttered. "Could I please see her Mrs. Pierce?"

"Of course," The dutch mother opened the door wider, ushering Santana in, "You know where to go," So Santana advanced up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, until she reached the top and entered Brittany's room quietly and cautiously. Brittany's head was facing the other direction, her body spread along the entire bed, not unlike a starfish. Santana had become quite familiar, and undeniably fond, of this particular position.

Santana slid herself between the sheets, gently guiding Brittany's body into a curled position, so that the two girls were spooning. Santana nuzzled her nose into the crook of Brittany's neck, where she brushed blonde hair away.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open momentarily as she felt Santana's arms wrap around her waist.

"MmSan..." Brittany muttered sleepily. Her brain was fuzzy, but this morning cuddle-session was making it a lot better. "What're you... d-doing here?" Brittany managed to utter.

"Shh, go to sleep baby..." Brittany shifted in Santana's arms so they were facing each other, then kissed the Latina, but something didn't feel right. She pulled back, looking perplexed. Brittany shifted her weight on the other girl's hands, but that was a awful mistake.

Santana quickly drew back her hand, sucking air through her teeth sharply in pain. She stared at the gash in her hand, looking from the cut to Brittany, not understanding really why Brittany's face was terrified.

"Britt?" She asked affectionately, looking straight into the blonde's eyes. And it was then, that the memory and horrific images from the previous night punctured Brittany's thoughts.

"You don't remember last night at all, do you?" The blonde asked quietly, breaking eye contact.

"No, I don't. But Puck filled me in." Santana consciously kept her arms around Brittany. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Brittany sighed. "But you need to leave." She untangled herself from her friend and slid out of bed, pulling on sweatpants. "I'm serious, Santana." She declared, turning from Santana and staring through her window.

"Come on, Brittany," The Latina got out right after her, spinning Brittany around to look at her. "Let me make it better." She pulled Brittany into a kiss, but the blonde struggled and pulled away.

"You can't. I- Look, I need some time." Brittany's eyes started to burn with tears, tears that she was determined to not let fall. "You were... an asshole last night, and I need-" But this time Santana kissed her harder. She held her right there, until Santana felt Brittany finally submit into her.

It was the brunette who lowered the two back onto the bed, as Brittany told herself to move, to push Santana off her, and to ask her to leave, but with each deep kiss, the blonde cared less and less.


	5. I'm On Fire

**SOOOO I'm trying really hard to make the chapters more frequent, but I was having a little trouble writing this chapter, BUT it's New Years Eve, do I decided to just push mahself through and write it out as my sister is passed out on top of me, successfully putting a stop to any chance I have at sleeping.**

** Happy New Year!**

Casey Fabray's disappointment had surged through her body, as quickly as the 6th period bell rang.

The freshman didn't want to get her hopes up, but she had been absolutely _combusting _to see Brittany the entire day. The innocent "take the long route to class to see if you can bump into Brittany" had evolved into full-fledged locker-stalking. It was admittedly a little creepy, but Casey felt something. The feeling occurred when Brittany had taken her hand sitting on Puck's front steps. Something in Casey needed Brittany, she could feel it, and that same part of Casey knew Brittany needed something in her too. It had become evident during a few instances the night of Puck's party. After that, Casey was sure things were going to be different. She couldn't explain it, she wasn't sure what she was expecting from her fellow blonde, but she figured it must be good.

That's where she was wrong.

Casey's feet landed back inside McKinley High, a bit before the 6th bell had rung. She had been out with Puck for lunch, and the laugh still printed on her lips from Puck's impression of Principle Figgins quickly faded as she spotted Brittany, two and 3/4 locker rows before her, being pressed up against them by Santana Lopez. Puck put a hand on her back, signaling they should leave or maybe to calm his friend down, but Casey couldn't tell, nor did she budge. Giggles and laughter escaped the older blonde's lips as Santana shifted their bodies so they were gliding down the hallway. As soon as Brittany's eyes flicked open and the two separated momentarily, she saw the young Fabray. She paused and pushed Santana off of her just as the high pitched bell pierced her eardrums and students soon funneled aggressively into the halls.

Casey brushed past Puck down in the other direction, even though her AP Bio class was conveniently just where Santana and Brittany had been practically fornicating, but out of the very corner of her eye, she saw a speechless Brittany set off after her.

The short blonde's heart was imploding. As she pushed through bustling students, she felt her face become hot. She had to keep moving. The curly haired girl knew that if she stopped, she wouldn't have any distraction from what she had just seen. Casey_ felt _Brittany still following her, and she just couldn't deal with talking to her right now. Maybe after school. Maybe after glee. Sometime after she could cool down. She twisted and turned down the hallway, making turns, finding any pathway in hopes she would evade the older girl following closely behind. The fear that Brittany might catch up with her, eliciting Casey to say or do something incredibly stupid, burned it's way up the freshman's spine. But the fear was somehow forgotten when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Casey," Brittany furrowed her brow and sighed. The younger girl spun around. Casey should've known the senior would catch up to her; she had much longer legs and knew the halls of this school much better.

"Just stop," Casey breathed, shaking her head. "I can't even believe you."

"Believe what, Casey?" Blue eyes searching blue eyes.

Casey paused. This definitely wasn't her place, but if she wanted her and Brittany to ever be something resembling friends, she needed to be honest. Or maybe the young girl just wanted to scream, to let herself be angry.

"You! After the way Santana treated you that night-" The words were lost on her as Casey tried to calm herself down. She took a long breath. Her head felt like it was splitting apart. The migraines could get like that sometimes. The shorter blonde wanted to scream. Casey wanted to tell Brittany that Santana would _never_ want her the way Brittany'd want the brunette. But the taller girl just stared at the Fabray, both girls speechless.

"I think you're overreacting," Brittany finally sighed, tilting her head, trying to be as gentle as possible as students drained into their 7th period class, emptying the hallway completely.

"I don't." Casey clenched her jaw as if there was something in her mouth she was trying to kill. "Look.. I'll talk to you later... I can't... I can't be around you right now..." Casey turned to leave, but Brittany wasn't giving up so easily.

"Casey," The older girl pleaded, taking the other girl's upper arm and twisting it so they were face to face again, "Don't go. Don't be angry with me." She sighed and looked down. "I think you'll understand why I do what I do... when you're in love." And a intense burning bubbled up in Casey's chest, before she swallowed it and forced out:

"If love had anything to do with it..." The girl began coldly, unable to keep her eyes glued on the taller blonde. "I would understand."

And Casey left without a word, head filled with smoldering coals, cursing herself silently because if she was late one more time for Bio, Ms. Flendermein was sure to give her detention.

Casey's previous locker-stalking had turned into the exact opposite for the last few periods of the day. In the minutes transitioning from one period to another, Casey used to run into the bathroom to practice the song she was planning to perform today at Glee with the recent conflict she had experienced with Brittany. Quinn had always informed her about impromptu performances; mostly when Quinn's eggo was preggo, and during their parents divorce.

Unfortunately during those times Casey did not have these outlets.

Casey hadn't been paying much attention to anyone after her little confrontation with Brittany. She hadn't been paying much attention to anything really. Frankly, Puck was worried the young girl would do something incredibly stupid, because the Fabray sisters couldn't even rationalize themselves when they were angry.

But when the final school bell rang out, torturing Casey's already suffering head, she was ready for Glee, she was ready for Brittany. The members slowly fed from their respective locations into the Choir Room as Casey informed Mr. Schue she wanted to perform something quickly. She ignored Brittany's gaze that the freshman girl felt on her back when the blonde Cheerio entered, pinky-linked with Santana, which only made Casey sick to her stomach.

As soon as everyone had taken their seats, and Casey had handed the music to the band, she took her place at the front of the room. Quinn, arm draped over Rachel's shoulders, sent her sister a quirked eyebrow. Although she didn't profusely worry about the young Fabray, because when it came to standing up in front of an audience, Casey was almost unusually talented.

Brittany's eyes were heavy on the younger girl. She felt guilty for not having told Casey herself, but it's not as if it was entirely the curly-haired girl's business. In fact, Brittany almost felt angry at Quinn's sister for making her feel guilty. The blonde squirmed in her chair. Santana felt a tone of distress radiating off of the blonde beside her, so she quickly tightened her pinky around the tall girl's finger, then discretely removed it and placed her hand on the girls thigh.

The freshman released a hoarse breath before opening her mouth, clutching onto her sheet music for dear life.

"_Hey little girl, is your Daddy home?_

_ Did he go away and leave you all alone?_

_ I got a bad desire_

_ I'm on fire"_

Every muscle possible was tense in the fifteen year-old's body. Her jaw clenched, only opening wide enough to release sound, her arms not leaving a bolted position so as to see the sheet music that sat out parallel to her chest. Casey's head still burned, but that was momentarily neglected. Her foot tapped lightly but feverishly to the hurried beat, as she kept her eyes completely focused on the blonde dancer who sat before her.

_"Tell me now baby is he good to you?_

_ Can he do to you the things that I do?_

_ I can take you higher_

_ I'm on fire"_

Santana felt both uncomfortable and pissed off by the blatancy of the song.

_I'm more than glad to set you on fire, Fabray _The Latina thought, firmly attempting to restrain her thoughts so they wouldn't be conveyed on her face. But that was only because of the unbearable fondness for the freshman she sensed in the girl sitting next to her. So instead, consciously keeping her ignored hand on Brittany's thigh, Santana just pulled off a trademark scowl, and continued to plot the death of her best-friend's sister.

"_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby_

_ Edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley _

_ Through the middle of my soul, oh, ohh"_

Quinn was surprised at the voice her sister had. She hadn't really thought about it during the fifteen year old's audition, what with her wanting to rip the younger girl's face off, but it was an impressive voice. It was middle pitched and modest, but pretty. Never sounding too high or too low. Of course, if her sister didn't already have a death sentence from Santana Lopez, she did now, but at least now her sister would die with a pretty voice.

"_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet  
And a freight train running through the middle of my head  
Only you  
Can cool my desire  
Oooh I'm on fire  
Oooh I'm on fire  
Oooh I'm on fire"_

Brittany looked straight into Casey's blue eyes as she looked into Brittany's. She was hearing every word, effortlessly understanding (which had been a difficulty at times) and anything inside the tall Cheerio that resented the young girl for being angry with her, quickly dissolved with each verse. It was the same feeling she got when Brittany thoughtlessly took her hand the other night.

All that was going through Brittany's head was how much she wanted to kiss the girl before her.


	6. What Judy Fabray Doesn't Know

**So this chapter is just a tad raunchy, but only mildly!**

** There's been a lot of reviews and messages and what have you, worrying that Brittana will not come out strong, as of right now I'm not quite positive how I'm going to end it, but all I'm going to say is that Brittana is my OTP**

** Enjoy and please review!**

By four o'clock they were discharged from Glee practice. But before Santana could throw the piano at Casey Fabray's head for leaving with Brittany, she was approached by the older Fabray before departing from the choir room.

"Santana,"

"Wuddup, Q?" Santana asked, watching Casey and Brittany slip out of sight, then finally placing her eyes, irritated, on her friend.

"I'm sorry." Quinn admitted, looking to her feet. The room was now empty with just the two girls.

"For what, Quinn?"

"For Puck's party." Quinn squirmed in her standing position and looked back at the brunette. After she had apologized to Brittany on Saturday, memories of the night were coming back to her rapidly. With the newly recalled information, Santana knew Quinn had nothing to be sorry for. "I shouldn't have confronted you like that. It wasn't appropriate."

"Careful, Quinn, you're beginning to sound like Berry," Santana said lightly, attempting to conclude their discussion.

"Santana, I'm serious." She said sincerely, grabbing the Latina's shoulder gently to steady her.

"Q, don't be ridiculous." Santana finally began earnestly. "It wasn't cool of me to have acted that way..." Even though her feelings of pure detestation did not change for her friend's sister, she knew what the blonde wanted to hear. "And I shouldn't have said that about your sister," Santana rolled her eyes, but Quinn seemed not to have noticed. "You're my friend, and she's your sister, so I guess I have to... restrain myself," She knew it was true, but that wasn't going to stop her from ripping off the freshman's face the next time she even caught the girl _looking _at Brittany.

"I really appreciate that San," Quinn smiled brightly, and put a thankful hand on Santana's shoulder. Then Quinn got exceptionally close, like she did at the party, but this time it was less menacing. "And I won't let her take Brittany from you." Quinn whispered into Santana's ear. She then withdrew herself and sent her friend a sympathetic smile before turning on her heel and exiting the Choir Room.

Quinn felt tremendously uncomfortable as she drove her car, Brittany _deciding _to sit in the back with Casey today. She felt like a third wheel. She didn't even know what the fellow blonds were giggling about, but she kept a vigilant eye on them, so as to make sure nothing _too _intense went on. Relief washed through her as they reached the Pierce home. Brittany unbuckled, keeping her eyes on Casey, smiling for a reason she couldn't rationalize. Then Casey shimmied across the seat surface and followed Brittany out the open car door. Her original intention was just to advance to the front seat, but when the tall girl acknowledged her exit of the car and pulled her into a tight hug, even the lingering anger left from the incident this morning didn't stop her from happily sighing into the embrace.

"See you later," Brittany whispered. And she released herself from Casey's grip to flee back into her home.

Casey slid dazedly into the passenger seat of her sisters car, a ditsy grin on her face as she buckled.

Quinn watched her skeptically before she turned the keys and pulled out of Brittany's driveway. They drove in silence for awhile, Casey not exactly noticing the fact they weren't talking.

"We should tell mom." Quinn finally said to break the silence.

"Tell mom what?" Casey replied after a moment.

"That both her daughters are gay." Quinn knew the face that was on her sister even with her eyes focused on the road- confused and stunned.

"Girl, you crazy." Casey said, jokingly.

"Why?" The older girl asked. Casey shifted a bit in her seat.

"You're pretty much sitting her down to be like "LOL, you're never getting _biological_ grandkids, we can't go to Church anymore, and oh, did I mention all the times you thought Rachel and I were upstairs studying when really we were fu-"

"Shut up, Casey," Quinn punched her sister on the shoulder out of the corner of her eye. "That's not... entirely true..."

"What, you were really learning about the French Revolution?" Casey asked disbelievingly.

"Well... no. That's true, but not about the other things." Quinn got momentarily dazed thinking about when Rachel would come over and try to force Quinn to study for their History test and ended up just having the best sex they ever had.

She was shaken back to reality when her sister asked: "How do you figure?"

"Well... there's still artificial insemination." Quinn began, lacing her ideas together. "And maybe the church wouldn't care..."

"Quinn, do remember the boys from Dalton who used to go to our Church?" The freshman asked, and the older blonde nodded. "When they came out as dating, I used to overhear the pastor saying _terrible_ things about them. So, we could go, we would just be mentally shanked over and over."

"Well, we're not telling the church, we're telling _mom._" Quinn said quietly, feeling defeated.

"Well, she already knows about me." Casey said matter-of-factly, leaning back into the cushion of her seat.

"Incorrect, she's _assumed _about you_._" Quinn smiled, "I'm surprised she doesn't know about me, already."

"Well, you and I both know Mom isn't the brightest." Casey smiled, eliciting a quick glance from Quinn, "I'm kidding! But... as far as straight girls go... you look like one."

"You can't _look _straight, Casey." Quinn declared.

"Ha!" The younger girl released a strained laugh. "Of course you can, Quinnie." Casey teased using the nickname that made Quinn feel like a child.

"Enlighten me, Ceec-" Quinn's mouth stopped over the word Ceecee, when she recalled the only one who used to call her sister that name was their father. She corrected herself uncomfortably "Casey?"

Her sister ignored the slip-up almost swiftly. It made sense, she'd been having to deal with the same slip-ups since 6th grade when teachers and family friends hadn't gotten the memo that the Fabray father hadn't decided to stick around.

"It gets pretty obvious who's gay and who isn't after awhile. And without Berry attached to your face... I wouldn't be surprised if you were the victim of a mistaken perception."

"You're fifteen, Casey." Quinn rolled her eyes. "How would you know?"

"Exactly. I'm fifteen. Old for my grade and old for my age." The freshman began. "But my gaydar has been up and running since 5th grade."

"And I don't look gay?" The senior questioned.

"Exactly." Casey almost looked pleased with herself.

"Would you be offended if I said I didn't really want to look ...gay?" Quinn asked, not even being able to conceal the smile on her face purely from the weirdness of this conversation.

"I wouldn't. Rachel might." Casey laughed to herself.

"Whatever, this isn't even the point..." Quinn said, contradicting her mind which was still racing with curiosity, "We need to tell mom."

"I don't feel _the slightest _obligation to do so, but feel free, Q." Casey vocalized as they pulled into their own driveway. "But I mean, it'd probably be much easier for you and Rachel to sneak around like you do, rather than her intruding every five minutes to ask if you want some chocolate milk and a ring pop. Which would happen if you told her." Then the girl exited the car, leaving her sister to think about how gross chocolate milk and a ring pop would taste.

Rachel moaned quietly as Quinn's hands roamed under her top. They were spread across Quinn's bed, the blonde on top of the brunette, when Quinn's free hand hovered above the button of Rachel's jeans. That's when the diva caught her breath and placed a protesting grip on the blonde's lower wrist. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning and Judy Fabray had no idea Rachel Berry was anywhere near her house or her daughter... let alone inside of them...

"Your mom," Rachel forced out breathlessly.

"Um... what about her?" Quinn whispered, puzzled, keeping her hand in the same position.

"She'll hear us." Rachel explained, generating a hollow laugh out of Quinn.

"We've done... _this_ while she was around before." Quinn reasoned, moving forward and attempting to unbutton the jeans before Rachel's hand pulled again.

"That time... those times.. were when I wasn't _aware_ of her presence and she was _downstairs _not in the room directly beside us sleeping." Rachel said cocking her head to meet Quinn's eyes. "I don't want her to wake up..."

"Well, me neither, but we can keep quiet."

"If she knows I'm here, she's going to flip out and... and kick me out and hate me." Rachel said.

"I think your being irrational."

"I just want her to like me!" The lower girl whispered loudly.

"Please, Rachel, of course she likes you." Quinn finally removed her hands from both locations, and rolling over to lay next to her girlfriend. "She adores you." Quinn kept a hushed tone as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's torso, staring into her eyes.

"She adores me as 'Rachel Berry, Quinn's friend'." Rachel whispered, tucking stray hair behind Quinn's ear. "But would she adore me as 'Rachel Berry, Quinn's girlfriend'?" Rachel asked.

"I adore you whatever you are." Quinn said gently, squeezing her girlfriend tighter, eliciting a smile from the shorter girl. Rachel's toes were cold, so Quinn took them in between her calves to warm them.

"I know you do Quinn, but in the end it's not going to be _you _who decides whether or not you can stay at my house on school nights, and it won't be _you_ who gives permission for me to take you to prom," The brunette explained thoughtfully, tracing patterns along Quinn's exposed shoulder.

"She won't be able to stop me." Quinn moved her hand up to Rachel's tracing fingers, and quickly kissed them before Rachel continued tracing.

"I don't like all this sneaking around." Rachel said sadly. "It's been almost a year and... and I want to be able to hold your hand at the dinner table, and kiss you on the couch when your mom invites me to stay for movie nights."

"I've... I've been thinking of telling her lately." Quinn said quietly, looking down.

"You have?" Rachel's eyes brightened, pausing the patterns being traced on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Of course I have, Rach..." Quinn began, each word practically tormenting her. "But- but I can't tell her just yet." And Rachel's eyes fell, breaking Quinn's heart. "I just... it's been such a chill and easy year, I've never been happier." The brunette's eyes rose to meet hazel again, smiling subtly. "But if my mom knows, she's either going to be too cool with it... or she's going to be jumping down our throats and monitoring us all the time. Both ways we're never going to have any alone time."

"_Too _cool, Quinn?" Rachel inquired whispering.

"I dunno... asking if there's some kind of lesbian sex contraceptives she can buy us or-"

"Quinn, she's not the Mom from Mean Girls." Rachel said a little too loudly, causing Quinn to bring her hand up to the brunette's mouth shhh-ing her.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said quietly, reestablishing the appropriate tone of voice needing to be used. "I just can't tell her just now." Rachel opened her mouth to counter her, but then soon after closed it.

"I should go," The small girl finally said, rolling off to the end of the bed.

"Rach..." Quinn sat up.

"No, I really should go." Rachel said softly, not angry or upset, just softly. "I have a Spanish test first period and I'm never going to get there on time if I'm rushing out of here at 6 o'clock." She pulled on her blue Vans and tiptoed toward the door. As a response, Quinn hopped out of her bed and beat Rachel to the door, barely, blocking it, back pressed against the knob uncomfortably.

"Then leave at 5:30." Quinn suggested.

"I can't, Quinn." Rachel said gently, still conscious of a sleeping Judy Fabray in the next room.

"Why did you even come here then?" Quinn asked, a little bitterly. "I know that I'm a good kisser, but even that wouldn't have cause for your presence at the Fabray household at like midnight."

"Try 2:30," Rachel sighed, holding up a loose pink watch.

"2:30, wow you really must love me." Quinn teased as Rachel reached for the knob again, but she shifted her body in front of it once more.

"This is really immature of you, Quinn." Rachel said like a teacher to a kindergartener who pasted macaroni to their hair. "I have to go" Rachel whispered again.

"What can I say? I'm immature, and stupid and irrational, but admit it, Berry, you love it." Quinn smiled, forcing a restrained grin from her girlfriend, touching her palm to the other girl's cheek.

"I love you." Rachel said calmly kissing the hand Quinn put on her cheek, then giving it back to her girlfriend. "But I have to leave, okay?" Rachel said, concluding the conversation. Quinn nodded her head and moved aside so Rachel could exit, but not before Rachel leaned up and planted an unexpected kiss to the blonde's lips.

Quinn walked her quietly down the stairs and kissed her goodbye as she left out the front door and watched out the window as her girlfriend pulled out in one of her Dads' Suzukis.

Quinn ventured into the dark kitchen to get herself a glass of ice water. She carried it back down the hallway, and dragged herself up the staircase to the upper floor, but as she was walking towards the cracked open door of her room, she hears muffled sound coming from her sister's bedroom. Quinn cautiously and silently opened the door to Casey's pitch black room, barely making out the deflated shape of her sister sleeping.

"Oh, please, Casey, I know you're awake, and I know you're on your computer." Quinn said quietly flicking on the bedroom light. Casey turned over wide-eyed and guilty looking.

"Don't tell mom?" Casey suggested, a forced, innocent smile on her pale face.

"I won't tell mom." Quinn agreed, stalking miserably over to Casey's bed to sit on the end, shifting her sister's legs to the side. Casey sat up and removed her laptop from beneath the sheets and set it carefully on the floor beside her.

"I thought Rachel was staying over?" The freshman asked.

"She left." Quinn pouted, sitting criss-crossed on the blue sheets.

"Trouble in paradise?" Casey mocked harmlessly.

"Yes, and hardly paradise." Quinn took a sip of her ice water.

"Do tell," Casey said, quirking an eyebrow much like her sister loves to.

"We had an argument... About telling mom about us."

"She doesn't want mom to know?" The young girl asked, interested.

"No, I don't want mom to know." Quinn looked up to find her sister's eyes staring at her, confused.

"Quinn, were you not just totally _for_ letting mom know about our rainbow pride this afternoon?" Casey asked squinting.

"I know.. I just, a lot about what you said got to me," And Casey felt a sudden wave of guilt engulf her body.

"Oh, Q... I'm sorry..." Casey began, not entirely sure what to say. "What do I know? I'm fifteen. My opinions aren't worth you and Rachel getting in a lovers quarrel over."

"It wasn't all about you," Quinn took a massive swig of her ice water. "I just like the way things are with us right now... and I don't want to scare her away." The senior said gently. "And I feel like if mom knew it would just fuck everything up."

"Listen, blondie," Casey sat completely upright in her bed, meeting Quinn's eyes with her own, "You couldn't scare her away if you_ tried._ Rachel is completely and entirely _in love with you._ It almost freaks me out a little bit." The younger girl drew a smile from her sister. Casey then slid to the far side of the bed, and rolled the sheets on the other side down, signaling her sister to get in. They did this sometimes. If one sister was completely upset, or lost, or whatever. Or if they had enough from their mom, they would sleep in the same bed. It would usually be in Quinn's bed; Quinn was the strong one, Casey got scared easily.

"Casey?" Quinn asked when the lights were off, her glass was on the bedside table, and she was snuggled comfortably next to her sister.

"Yeah Quinn?" The two girls were not quite spooning, they weren't touching, except for Casey's single arm which was slung over Quinn's torso.

"Do you miss him?" Quinn asked, nearly silently, and Casey knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I miss who he was." Casey admitted. Looking half-heartedly around the room, looking for pictures of him, but she didn't expect to find any, because they left as quickly as he did. "Before the pregnancy, before the cheating. Frankly now, I'm glad he's gone." The freshman uttered. The sisters hadn't talked about their father in months. It was even rarer the spoke of him around their mother, but something in both girls for some reason had been expectant that this conversation would come up.

Then both girls grew silent, and tired. After minutes they were both asleep.


	7. Big Night, Part One

**I know it's been a while... so i very much apologize.**

**I was going to make this chapter and the next chapter one, but i figured i'd spread it out a bit.**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you're thinking!**

It had been 3 weeks and neither Quinn or Casey had said a word to Judy Fabray about their... same-sex tendencies. Family dinner was assembled with uncomfortable conversations, and nervous glances between the sisters that were somehow unnoticed by their mother.

Quinn and Rachel hadn't had sex for almost a month, and it was driving the blonde crazy. Casey hadn't heard anything from Rachel about the dilemma, but Quinn would walk around school with a grimace and return home irritated and needing to take a shower.

As far as Casey observed, everyone in Glee Club was acting a little disturbed.

Kurt and Sam weren't as lovey-dovey as they were usually, Mercedes looked like she was starving herself, Artie sat in the back every single Glee practice, watching Tina and Mike who were in some kind of fight about which Asian college they should tour over the weekend, the freshman boys barely showed up to practice anymore. Somehow Rachel was acting as demanding as ever for sectional set-list, seemingly unscathed by the lack of _Quinn_ she was receiving. Brittany of course was bubbly and friendly, however she would uncomfortably squirm in her chair every ten seconds. Santana made sure absolutely no time would go past where the two weren't attached, almost as if she was afraid to leave her blonde unmonitored.

Puck of course was the only one who seemed to be withstanding whatever it had been that was torturing the rest of the club. Casey's thesis: He was the only one getting laid.

Of course Casey was unaffected as well. She had never had sex, therefore the lack of it didn't influence her, but what did impact the freshman, was the rage and aggravation simply radiating off of the people around her. Puck was the only person the young blond could stand to be around these days, which wasn't a terrible thing necessarily, but she couldn't get away from the rest of the club members negative discharge.

"We have to get them back together." Casey said wearily in Puck's basement one afternoon. The two high schoolers were on one of the less-than-pristine couch Puck's mother had decided to eject from their living room. The blond lazily pressed buttons on a PS2 controller as Puck vigorously punched at keys beside her.

"They aren't even broken up." Puck hissed, his eyes glued intently on the old television screen three feet before him. It was raining outside, hard, and Casey's hair was still a little damp from riding her bike to his house not shorter than a half-hour ago.

"They aren't having _sex_ which is almost as terrible." Casey stated. Hushing the word 'sex' because the floors were thin, and Puck's mother was directly upstairs. Casey was the only girl Molly Puckerman allowed in the house, something about Puck telling his mother she was 'a great big lesbo' had somehow gotten through to her. "And it's driving me insane." Casey gently pushed at buttons while she was inevitably beating a flustered Puck.

"That's a little messed up." Puck smirked, extracting a punch to his arm from the girl beside him.

"You know what I mean." Casey said, concluding the game with a final push of a button and a defeated Puck, leaning back and grabbing a juice box from the side table. "Quinn wakes up unhappy, goes around school unhappy, glee and cheerios practice _unhappy._ It's bothersome."

"Well Fabro, the only way Rachel is going to have sex with her, is if the both of you tell a Miss Judy Fabray about the late nights you two spend fantasizing about other women." Puck said taking a deep slurp, then pulling a red cooler from beside him and tossing another juice box to the freshman. The idea of juice boxes were a little unsophisticated, but Casey wasn't the biggest fan of drinking beer at three o'clock in the afternoon, and Puck wasn't about to get drunk by himself.

"I know, I know." Casey rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you do." Puck situated himself on the couch so he was facing his friend. "Because if you two don't suck it up and tell Mommy, then the entire group is going to stay in this funk. Santana won't put out and guess what, Fabray, that's bothersome _for me_." However, Casey wasn't exactly losing sleep knowing that Santana wasn't having sex with _anyone_ at this point.

"You're right... I guess." Casey organized her brain for a second. "We can tell her ...tonight..." The blond smiled triumphantly.

"I hope by "we" you mean you and your sister, yeah?" Noah asked nervously. Casey shook her head slowly, smile continuously not fading.

"You should come," Casey tilted her head pleadingly, knitting her eyebrows.

"Absolutely _not _Casey." Puck picked up the controller again, hoping to terminate the conversation and initiate a rematch, but Casey's hand gently took the controller from his.

"Come on, please?" She set it down in between them.

"First of all... I'm a jew.. it would throw off the entire dynamic... and second, your mom isn't the biggest fan of mine on account of my knocking up your sister." The mohawked boy reasoned.

"You'll be moral support, and _maybe _my mom wasn't thrilled when Quinn was like "Lol Mom my eggo is preggo" but this news would be like... almost _canceling _out that news."

"How does that work?" Puck squinted disbelievingly.

"Well, it's almost like.. you were the last boy my mom _knew _Quinn dated... and now that she's gay... no one's going to be knocking her up any time soon. Soooo, it's like_ you _gayed-her-up, and now no one will ever put another bun in her oven. Like you've done the Fabray family a favor." Casey almost forgot about the juice box in her hand, so she pierced the aluminum circle with the straw and slurped away victoriously.

"That was both offensive and stupid... and completely untrue."

"Well, I'm not perfect." She said shortly. "Come to dinner. Come, or I won't tell her, and you won't be getting into Santana's pants anytime soon." The freshman winced at Santana's name, knowing that once they told their mother, and the Glee club got out of this doldrum, Brittany and Santana would resume their awfully quotidian routine to have sex wherever there was a flat surface. Sometimes even when their wasn't.

Puck seemed to be too submerged in his own mind to observe Casey's sudden rigid posture, so instead she shook thoughts of Brittany and Santana, thoughts that kept her up at night, even the nights when Quinn would appear, from her head.

"Fine. But, shit, Casey if your sister doesn't have sex-"

"You may flog me," Casey agreed, and it was a second before she finally flicked out her phone and said: "I better go." Without waiting for a reply, the blond lifted herself from the couch and made her way to the staircase. "Be at the house at 7."

So the worried girl left, hopping onto her bike and peddling fast to her house, in the pouring rain, but not before a rushed goodbye to Puck's mother.

Noah Puckerman was oddly punctual. He arrived at the house at 6:57, being ushered through by his young blond friend.

"Come on, quick." The girl squealed as he passed the threshold.

"What's the rush lil' Fabray?" Puck couldn't help but be amused with the anxiety of the freshman.

Casey usually clad clothes that he himself could wear (the two friends being capable of shopping together, because they wore the same clothes) the blond now wore a casual black _dress _with a silver band around her waist, and leggings. In fact both of their outfits matched coincidentally. Puck wore a black button-down shirt, silver striped tie, with grey jeans. Casey knew these were his quote-on-quote "nice" clothes and smiled at the recognition.

As a matter of fact if it had been anybody but Casey, Puck would have been relishing in the rather pleasant swell of her breasts, that if the semi-circle neck of her dress were a tad lower, would be enjoyably accentuated.

"Excuse me? I think I must have the wrong house..." Noah mocked, proving that even though Casey was dressed uncharacteristically feminine tonight, she still hit like a fucking 6 foot man who lived at the gym and ate nothing but protein shakes.

"I could say the same for you, Puckerman," And the older boy realized that was the first time she'd called him anything but Noah. "You look rather fancy." Bubbled from Casey's throat jokingly. They held eyes for a moment before Casey caught a small breath of air and noticed Puck was holding a red container.

The boy followed her eyes and quickly said: "They're, uh, from my Mom. Red peppers."

"Oh, Molly, you shouldn't have," The blonde smiled taking the plastic from his hands. Puck followed her into the kitchen where Judy Fabray was inserting something into the stove.

The mother had been astonished yet pleased when she spotted her youngest daughter bound downstairs in the dress she thought the girl would never wear. Judy asked what the formal event was and when Casey had simply replied dinner, the older woman almost cried.

"Good evening, Ms. Fabray." Puck greeted politely yet uncomfortable.

Judy turned pleasantly, but then pursed her lips and said: "Nice to see you again, Noah." Although she would never admit that was something she didn't mean.

"Look, Mom, Noah brought grilled peppers." Casey offered, sensing the tone in her mother's face. She smiled and handed them to Judy.

"That... that was very nice of you, Noah." The blond woman smiled and set the grilled peppers on the counter. "Casey, dear, would you run upstairs and get your sister? Dinner will be ready soon." Puck's eyes suddenly went wide and he looked at his young friend with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, sure Mom." She agreed, ignoring Puck's glance. "I'll just be a second." The blonde girl whispered brushing passed him out of the kitchen.

Casey strode up the stairs, two-by-two, kneading her palms in anxiety. She knew this had be done tonight, or she would never admit this to her mother for a very long time. Something about Puck being her calmed her nerves though. Maybe because the blonde knew that Puck could always lighten a mood. She convinced herself that must be the reason.

When she reached her sister's door she gripped the knob and pushed without a second thought. Casey asked her sister to change into something nice two hours ago, and Quinn had been locked up in her room ever since.

"Qui..." The words were lost in the freshman's throat when she silently greeted a half-naked Rachel on top of her sister. Casey wished this were the first time she walked in on her sister and Rachel, but she was pretty she'd seen the diva naked almost as often as her sister had.

"Casey!" Quinn shouted, using blankets to shield the upper-half of her girlfriend. Casey smiled weakly, shut her eyes, and spun around to give a speechless Rachel privacy to clothe herself.

"Sorry," The younger girl grimaced. "Dinner."

Casey was rather on edge tonight, and she knew that Quinn nor Rachel would ever get dressed if they were changing in the same room, so the freshman offered her room to the brunette, ignoring the Santana-like glowers from her older sister.

Santana Lopez would be damned if she was going to let this unintended _abstinence_ go on. Every day, she felt like Brittany was slipping away. It absolutely _killed _her every time the blond, _her _blond, would sit with that fucking freshmanat glee practice, or she would catchthem walking in the hallways together smiling and laughing. Is that what they're relationship had become? Santana _catching _Brittany being... unfaithful...? The Latina made it clear she didn't want to be in a relationship, and that she couldn't be monogamous towards her best friend. Santana knew she was a flaming hypocrite, but Brittany had never really done anything with anyone but her during their... thing, so it had become sort of expectant Brittany would stick around.

Santana refused to let this get to her. She was going to legitimately _fuck _whatever had been getting to them for the past couple weeks out of Brittany. So Santana found candles from downstairs in the basement, and because the dark-skinned girl was such a terrible cook, she figured Brittany would just have to settle for the one thing she could make: spaghetti and meatballs. But hey, Brittany's always loved a cliché.

Tonight at 7:00, Santana was going to win Brittany back.


	8. And It All Falls Down, Part Two

Santana's intricate preparation to "woo" Brittany hadn't gone as she would've liked. She burnt the sauce for the spaghetti and the "fun smelly candles", as Brittany so endearingly called them, almost burned down the drapes Santana's mother had sewn her last summer, not to mention her entire room.

'_I guess being a romantic isn't what it used to be…' _Santana thought as she concocted plan B in her head. Right then and there, she retrieved her IPhone from her pocket and swiftly typed out a text to Brittany.

* * *

Brittany had been in the locker room showers when her phone had buzzed with Santana's message. Brittany always brought her phone in the shower with her, for emergencies, of course.

_"You never know when a murderer could jump out," she explained to Santana for the thousandth time, "You could be happily rinsing and repeating without knowing it'd be the last thing you ever did. …And what about when I finally get you pregnant! I could be in the shower when you pop out my baby, and I'll have missed the whole thing!" _

_ Santana smiled adoringly at her best friend, "Britt, when I'm in labor, which may I mention, will be a slap to God's face for ruining this kickin' bod', I'm sure you won't miss it, and I doubt it'll resemble anything close to a 'pop'."_

She skillfully button-pressed through the Ziploc bag where she opened a text from Santana.

_From_ _Sanny Bear:_

_Come over after practice pleaseeee ;)_

_ 7:09pm_

Brittany smiled at the text but did not like what it implied. She loved Santana, she told her all the time, but sex-without-feelings wasn't really enough for Brittany anymore. Brittany's thoughts wandered back to second grade when she and Santana had first met.

* * *

_She and Rachel had been swinging when a quiet little Santana and Quinn approached them._

_ "I personally find it easiest that I perform whenever possible. My dads say that if they have ears, they're an audience so if you think about it, I should be singing all the time, which I nearly am so…" Rachel rambled as Brittany watched Santana inch toward the two with crossed arms and Quinn leading the way._

_ "We want to use the swings now." Quinn said_

_ "But we're on them now!" Brittany said, slowly losing power in her constant pumps._

_ "We're going to use them now, so scram!" Quinn demanded as other kids yelled on the playground._

_ "As much as we'd love to obey your absurd demands, Quinn, Brittany and I were here _first._" Rachel added, and Brittany remembers admiring her courageousness._

_ "Shut up, Berry!" Quinn yelled and Brittany slowly eased off the swing but tripped over herself and landed face-first in the woodchips. _

_ All Brittany could hear was Quinn's high-pitched laughter but when she looked up she found Santana was laughing as well. Rachel had gotten off the swing and tried to help Brittany up, but the tiny blonde shrugged her off and ran back inside the school. _

_ When Brittany looked into the mirror her cheeks were pink her eyes were red but there had been no visible damage to her pale face. There was however, a small cut on her knee where she got a piece of wet paper towel and stuck it there. _

_ She was there for five minutes when she heard the door open and footsteps on the tile. Brittany saw Santana's reflection in the mirror and turned around to face her._

_ Santana roughly grabbed Brittany's hand and put a small piece of amethyst in her palm. They'd been studying rocks in Mr. Henry's class lately and Brittany had been staring at the piece of amethyst identical to the one sitting in her palm all of class, thinking it was the prettiest thing she'd ever seen._

_ "I'm sorry." Santana said simply before she left. Brittany thinks that's when she fell in love._

* * *

_To Sanny Bear:_

_ Ok. Coming now._

_ 7:12pm_

* * *

Brittany's hand was on the doorknob to Santana's place at 7:30 exactly. She knew better than to knock on the door, so she just let herself in.

"Santana? I'm here!" She yelled, surprised that her brunette wasn't there to greet her. "Coach Sylvester was super mad you and Quinn weren't there, but I told her you were helping with Lord Tubbington's eating disorder and I think she understood." Brittany continued as she left her bag beside the door. The living room was normal; very neat, but it was hardly used since Santana had a television in her room. The kitchen was where things got suspicious. Brittany took it upon herself to turn off the stove that held a pot of burnt sauce and follow the steps up to Santana's room.

"San?"

She pushed the door into Santana's bedroom open and she grinned wider than she could ever have remembered. Brittany thought Santana couldn't get more beautiful than she already was, but she was wrong. Seeing Santana lit by the white lights strung across her ceiling must've been the most breathtaking thing Brittany could've ever imagined.

"Brittany." Santana greeted. "Come here," and Brittany, almost in a trance, was wrapped up in her friend's arms. They stood there, like that for awhile, until Santana spoke.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about what I wanted to do for you. I had to get us out of that stupid rut so I wanted to do something special. I thought about lighting candles and making spaghetti, but once that plan went to Shitsville I thought about something else.

"I care about you so much, Britt, and if that means learning how to cook and bake and set the table and do my own laundry I'll do it, but right here, now, that's all that matters. We're all that matters, and I shouldn't need a special dinners or scented candles to show you how much I care."

Brittany stayed silent. She absorbed her love's words like she was a sponge and let it marinate for a second. Then she kissed Santana harder than ever before. She kissed her because of how much Santana cared. She kissed her because of how beautiful Santana was. She kissed her for her eyes and her nose and her mouth, but most of all, she kissed her because she was Santana, and Brittany loved Santana more than anything in the world.

Before Brittany knew it Santana was in control. Santana guided Brittany to her bed by hand, and slowly they sunk onto to mattress together, kissing and touching and loving. Santana kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. She couldn't get enough of her blonde beauty, and she needed more. She was gentle, but yearning, and as Santana slipped off Brittany's shirt, they both felt as if it was their first time.

Brittany moaned softly into Santana's mouth as a cool breeze slid over her exposed chest. Santana's warm hands replaced the chill as they touched and caressed every particle of Brittany's exposed skin. The blonde slowly worked Santana's top off of her, as she tossed it into the discarded clothes pile that was rapidly growing.

Santana took her time peeling off all of Brittany's clothes. In the past when the two had sex, it had been quick. They didn't bother to take off clothes, just shoved their hands in between each other and went at it. But the look in Santana's eyes just how considerate she was being, Brittany thought she was choking on the love that was flooding her chest.

"I need you, Britt," Santana whispered into her ear, "I need all of you." And with that, Santana was inside of Brittany..

Brittany could hardly breathe. All she could do was _feel. _The strung white lights illuminated Santana's face in the most magnificent way and when Santana entered Brittany for the first time in weeks, Brittany could've sworn Santana was an angel.

The room was dead silent, excluding the rumple of Santana's sheets and the encouraging whispers Brittany was planting in her ear. Santana moved and pushed and rubbed, doing anything and everything to bring her beautiful blonde to complete euphoria, and she was approaching fast.

"Let go, baby, just let go," Santana murmured and Brittany did.

Brittany let go in every way a person could let go. She unraveled and disentangled and she understood with complete clarity how she felt. As Brittany Pierce came undone she said only one thing:

"I love you so much."

And Santana froze.

Her heart stopped and her mind reeled but her body was rigid.

Brittany told Santana she loved her all the time, in many different ways. She told her she loved her when Santana would drive her home from school. She told her she loved her when they'd pass notes in class and Santana would write something particularly funny. She told her she loved her in Glee Club when Rachel would sing her heart out. She told her she loved her almost every day, but never, ever, _ever _did Brittany ever say it when they were having sex.

So Santana ran away.

"You need to leave," Santana said, quickly rolling off of Brittany as she saw the look of complete bliss drain from her face as it was overtaken with confusion.

"Wait…what?" Brittany shook her head, almost believing she'd imagined this.

"Leave… please." Santana said, but her voice cracked and she hated herself for slipping out of character even if it was only for a moment. "Brittany just go."

Brittany took a short pause to look into the eyes of the girl she so whole-heartedly loved. The eyes that just moments ago were full of love and caring and consideration were now empty and scared. Brittany shook her gaze and collected her clothes. She tugged them on sheepishly as she slid through the door and out of Santana's house.

* * *

Casey was washing dishes when she heard a knock on the door. Puck and Rachel had gone home and her mother and Quinn were asleep in their beds. She slipped off her rubber gloves and wiped her hands on her pajama bottoms. As she approached the door, she figured Rachel was just sneaking back inside to spend the night with Quinn, but instead as she swung open the door, she found a teary-eyed Brittany with a bag.

"Could I spend the night?"

* * *

**Wow I'm such a dick I can't believe it took me a year to get this up but tonight I was just like "hmm, remember when I wrote fanfic?". Anywho I'm so sorry and I had all these ideas for this story many moons ago but with time most of them seem to have vanished sooo lemme know what you guys are thinkin'!**

**review! message! rejoice!  
**


End file.
